Le seigneur de la montagne
by PoivronRouge
Summary: Lorsqu'un détachement de shinigamis est attaqué par une horde de loups, le passé de Komamura ressurgit et sa loyauté est remise en cause...
1. Rukia

**Rukia**

La petite troupe de shinigamis s'enfonçait au cœur de la montagne. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, le sentier se faisait plus étroit et plus escarpé, les arbres plus hauts, la brume plus dense, la pluie plus insidieuse. Petit à petit, les marcheurs avaient cessé de discuter entre eux, et leur pas s'était ralenti progessivement.

L'un ds hommes dérapa soudain sur une pierre humide et trébucha. Le bruit, résonnant dans le silence de la forêt, alerta aussitôt le vice-capitaine Kuchiki qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. En quelques pas de shunpo, elle rejoignit le shinigami, qui tentait péniblement de reprendre sa place dans les rangs.

-Tout va bien, Horio ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton bref.

-Tout va bien, vice-capitaine, répondit son subordonné par automatisme.

Du regard, la vice-capitaine jaugea son état de fatigue, puis celui du reste de la troupe. Aucun ne se plaignait, mais la plupart devaient être épuisés après cette journée de marche sous la pluie.

Une des plus grandes difficultés que la jeune vice-capitaine avait éprouvées en prenant un poste d'officier avait été d'apprendre à évaluer l'état d'esprit de ses hommes. Aucun n'aurait osé lui faire part de ses difficultés. Etant des soldats, ils étaient supposés pouvoir endurer la fatigue, la faim, la soif, et ne jamais souffrir de crainte. C'était son rôle en tant que supérieure de prévenir leurs besoins.

-Nous allons faire une pause de quelques minutes, annonça la vice-capitaine à ses hommes.

La colonne s'arrêta aussitôt. Quelques-uns s'assirent, la plupart se contentèrent de rester debout, profitant de l'arrêt pour reprendre leur souffle ou se désaltérer. La vice-capitaine désigna trois hommes parmi ceux qu'elle estima les moins fatigués, et alla se poster avec eux aux extrémités du campement improvisé pour monter la garde.

Tout en repoussant le bord de son chapeau pour surveiller les alentours, le jeune officier se surprit à penser avec nostalgie aux imperméables et aux parapluies du monde réel. Ils auraient été infiniment plus efficaces contre cette pluie que les larges chapeaux et les capes de chaume dont sa troupe était revêtue, et que la pluie avait transpercés depuis longtemps. Si le port du parapluie était incompatible avec le combat, peut-être pourrait-elle convaincre le capitaine Ukitake d'équiper ses troupes avec des imperméables importés du monde réel…

-Vice-capitaine Kuchiki ! appela l'un des guetteurs.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers ce dernier.

-Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose se déplacer derrière les arbres… quelque chose d'énorme ! répondit le shinigami d'une voix ferme, où transperçait malgré tout un peu d'inquiétude.

Tandis que sa supérieure le rejoignait et scrutait la forêt à ses côtés, le reste de la troupe se mit silencieusement en état d'alerte.

-Est-ce un hollow ? demanda l'un d'entre eux à voix basse.

La vice-capitaine secoua négativement la tête. Elle ignorait à qui ou à quoi appartenait cette énergie spirituelle, mais elle était bien certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle d'un hollow. D'une voix impérieuse, elle ordonna à ses troupes de se placer en ordre de combat, puis se rangea aux côtés de ses hommes en attendant l'assaut.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre repère dans cette forêt aux arbres immenses, ou parce que la brume s'était encore épaissie ? La jeune femme eut soudain l'impression que que la menace rôdait tout autour d'eux. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses compagnons, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient aussi désemparés qu'elle. La vice-capitaine tenta de les rassurer en arborant un visage résolu, et en assurant sa prise sur son sabre.

Aucun d'entre eux ne vit arriver la première attaque. Ils entendirent un bref appel retentir du fond des bois, puis l'un de leurs compagnons se mit à crier. Ils se tournèrent vers lui pour découvrir qu'il avait lâché son sabre, et soutenait son bras droit, blessé, de sa main valide. La voix de Rukia claqua bien fort :

-Ne relâchez pas votre vigilance !

Rappelés à l'ordre, les shninigamis redirigèrent leur attention vers le couvert des arbres. Là où, quelque part derrière la brume, se dissimulait leur assaillant. Tous les sens en éveil, Rukia tentait désepérément de repérer ce dernier.

-C'était du kidō ? demanda un homme à ses côtés.

-Non, répondit la vice-capitaine. J'ignore de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était une arme traditionnelle, sans doute un ningama.

Les shinigamis reprirent un peu d'assurance. Si leur adversaire n'employait pas de kidō pour les attaquer, cela signifiait sûrement qu'il ne maîtrisait pas cet art. Sur ce point tout du moins, ils avaient l'avantage.

Rukia perçut un nouvel appel, une ombre se déplaçant furtivement derrière les troncs des arbres, puis une volée d'armes de jet s'abattit sur eux. Les shinigamis réussirent à en repousser la plupart, mais nombre d'entre eux furent touchés. Avec un choc, Rukia réalisa que les armes avaient volé de toutes les directions à la fois : ils étaient cernés.

Un autre appel retentit sous les frondaisons. Les shinigamis se raidirent dans l'attente d'un nouvel assaut.

Rukia vit une haute silhouette se détacher des arbres et s'avancer vers elle, masquée par la brume. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa à la faveur d'un coup de vent, la vice-capitaine découvrit devant elle un immense loup, qui faisait plusieurs fois sa taille. Dressé sur ses pattes arrière, l'animal arborait une armure par-dessus son pelage beige, et brandissait une épée d'un air farouche.

Le voisin de Rukia lâcha un hoquet terrifié à la vue de leur assaillant. Sans perdre son sang-froid, la jeune femme planta la pointe de son sabre à quatre reprises dans le sol, et le brandit dans la direction de son adversaire en prononçant d'une voix calme :

-Danse, Sode no Shirayuki ! Seconde danse : vague blanche !

Un puissant flot de glace jaillit de la pointe de son sabre et alla balayer la forêt, emportant son adversaire au passage. Un murmure d'admiration passa à travers les rangs des shinigamis.

Rukia se tourna vers ses camarades pour les assister dans leur propre combat. Leurs opposants étaient une demi-douzaine de loups tout au plus. Ils se trouvaient en infériorité numérique face aux shinigamis, mais semblaient insensibles tant aux coups de sabre qu'aux sorts de kidō de leurs adversaires. En revanche, leurs attaques puissantes commençaient à ravager les rangs des shinigamis. Bon nombre des compagnons de Rukia gisaient déjà à terre.

La vice-capitaine se précipita vers l'adversaire qui lui parut le plus puissant. Après un bref échange de coups, Rukia décrivit de son sabre un large geste circulaire et lança:

-Première danse : lune blanche !

Elle se rejeta en arrière juste avant qu'une colonne de glace emprisonne son adversaire. Rukia se retourna alors pour chercher un nouvel adversaire. Elle s'aperçut avec horreur que les loups avaient pratiquement exterminé ses hommes. Seule une poignée d'entre eux tenaient encore debout. Au milieu du massacre se dressait son premier adversaire, un rictus sardonique aux babines.

-Tu peux faire d'amusants petits tours avec ton sabre, ricana-t-il. Mais les loups sont capables d'affronter huit mois d'hiver dans la montagne. Croyais-tu vraiment qu'un peu de glace pourrait m'arrêter ?

Tandis que son adversaire s'avançait inexorablement vers elle, Rukia tenta de le repousser d'un sort de boulet rouge. Le projectile alla s'écraser sur la poitrine du loup sans le ralentir le moins du monde. Il finit par arriver à sa hauteur. La vice-capitaine leva son sabre pour se défendre, mais son adversaire le lui arracha à pleines mains et le jeta au loin. Il saisit la jeune femme par le cou et l'amena à la hauteur de son visage. Rukia se débattit en vain pour se dégager.

-Tu es plutôt coriace pour une humaine, constata son adversaire. Mais au bout du compte, tu finiras comme les autres.


	2. Sajin

**Sajin**

Ukitake et Kyōraku attendaient, debout, dans les couloirs de la quatrième division. Le capitaine au haori rose se penchait avec sollicitude sur son ami, dont le visage était ravagé par la culpabilité.

-C'est de ma faute, Kyōraku, disait Ukitake. En ne voyant pas le détachement revenir à la nuit tombée, j'aurais dû comprendre que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Si j'avais réagi plus tôt… Si j'avais suivi les conseils de Kiyone et Sentarō qui insistaient pour que j'envoie une mission de secours… Nous aurions peut-être pu sauver d'autres vies.

Kyōraku se contenta de poser la main sur l'épaule d'Ukitake sans mot dire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de paroles qui auraient pu réconforter son ami à ce moment-là. Kyōraku était peut-être le seul à savoir quels souvenirs douloureux l'incident avait fait ressurgir dans l'âme de son ami. Ukitake devait se retrouver reporté quarante ans en arrière, au jour funeste de la mort de Kaien. Kyōraku se doutait qu'une partie des remords présents d'Ukitake avait pour origine son regret de ne pas avoir pu sauver le prédécesseur de Rukia. Gérer la culpabilité était une chose que même plusieurs siècles d'existence ne vous apprenaient pas.

Le détachement de la treizième division envoyé en mission dans le rukongai avait été pratiquement anéanti. De la trentaine d'hommes qui étaient partis, seuls trois avaient survécu. Le premier, un dénommé Kajita,avait perdu connaissance suite à un coup sur le crâne, et ses adversaires l'avaient laissé pour mort. Lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits quelques heures plus tard et découvert le carnage, il avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'au village le plus proche pour chercher de l'aide. C'était grâce à son signalement qu'on avait pu récupérer deux autres combattants encore vivants : un certain Kiyomori et le vice-capitaine Kuchiki. Tous deux avaient été si atrocement battus et mutilés que c'était un miracle qu'ils aient survécu.

Le regard de Kyōraku se porta sur les deux hommes qui patientaient en même temps qu'Ukitake et lui-même. Tandis que le jeune vice-capitaine de la sixième division ne dissimulait pas son agitation, Byakuya arborait une expression rigide et glacée sur le visage.

Le capitaine de la sixième division s'était pas mal détendu ces derniers mois, et Kyōraku attribuait ce phénomène à l'influence de sa sœur. Après s'être côtoyés sans se parler pendant des années, Byakuya et Rukia semblaient enfin arrivés à une bonne entente. Pour leur bénéfice à tous les deux, d'ailleurs : le frère était devenu plus serein plus ouvert, plus humain, tandis que la sœur avait gagné en calme et en maturité. Kyōraku avait beau savoir que le masque rigide affiché par Byakuya n'était qu'un moyen de dissimuler ses sentiments, il ne pouvait refouler un sentiment de malaise à ce rappel du Byakuya d'autrefois.

La porte de la salle de soin voisine s'ouvrit. Une Unohana aux traits tirés en franchit le seuil, accompagnée de sa vice-capitaine. Ukitake et Renji se précipitèrent à leur rencontre, suivis par Kyōraku et Byakuya.

-Nous avons réussi à stabiliser Kiyomori, annonça Unohana avant que le capitaine de la treizième division n'ait eu le temps de formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Dieu soit loué, souffla ce dernier avec soulagement.

-Et Rukia ? demanda le capitaine de la sixième division.

C'était la première fois qu'il desserrait les dents depuis son arrivée à la quatrième division.

-Son état est stationnaire, et j'ignore quand elle se réveillera… Cependant nous devons garder espoir, Byakuya, insista Unohana de sa voix douce.

Le masque impénétrable de celui-ci ne laissa pas deviner à Kyōraku si ces paroles avaient fait effet ou non sur Byakuya.

-Et comment va Kajita ? s'informa Ukitake.

-Il est bien remis de sa blessure et ne devrait conserver aucune séquelle physique. Mais moralement, il est très éprouvé…

-Puis-je le voir ? s'enquit le capitaine de la treizième division.

Unohana s'assombrit légèrement.

-Pas pour le moment. Les services secrets sont en train de l'interroger : ils cherchent à se renseigner sur ces mystérieux agresseurs.

* * *

-Comme vous le savez tous, commença Yamamoto, nous avons constaté depuis quelques mois un nombre anormalement élevé d'attaques contre les habitants du secteur 67 du rukongai, Kumoyama.

Le capitaine en chef promena son regard sévère sur les douze capitaines de division alignés devant lui avant de reprendre :

-Toutes les attaques se sont produites à la périphérie du massif montagneux qui a donné son nom au secteur. C'est pourquoi la treizième division a envoyé là-bas un détachement commandé par le vice-capitaine Kuchiki, avec pour mission de procéder à une reconnaissance de la zone. A l'exception de trois de ses membres, dont le vice-capitaine Kuchiki, ce détachement a été entièrement massacré.

Les regards de l'assistance, choqués,se portèrent pour partie sur le capitaine de la treizième division, pour partie sur l'impassible capitaine de la sixième division.

-Les rares personnes qui ont survécu aux attaques, poursuivit Yamamoto, et ceci a été confirmé par l'un de nos hommes, indiquent que ces agressions n'ont pas été commises par des hollows, mais par des loups.

A ce dernier mot, la voix du capitaine en chef ralentit, comme s'il renâclait à le prononcer.

-D'après les descriptions des témoins, ces loups seraient d'une taille équivalent à celle de deux hommes, dressés sur leurs pattes arrière et dotés de la parole. Ils porteraient une sorte de cuirasse et emploieraient des armes.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le capitaine de la septième division. Komamura sentit que l'ambiance oscillait entre la curiosité et la suspicion. Avec ferveur, il remercia intérieurement Yamamoto de l'avoir prévenu à l'avance de l'objet de la réunion. C'était uniquement grâce à cela qu'il parvint à demeurer impassible sous le regard scrutateur de ses collègues.

-Ma parole, fit le capitaine de la cinquième division de sa voix traînante, mais c'est le portrait de Komamura, cela !

Tout le monde, y compris le principal intéressé, fut reconnaissant à Hirako de sa remarque. Komamura préférait se mouvoir dans une atmosphère de franche hostilité plutôt que de suspicion voilée.

-Capitaine Komamura, demanda le capitaine en chef, êtes-vous en mesure de nous apporter un avis sur ces évènements à partir des éléments que nous avons déjà recueillis ?

La voix du vieillard avait pris un ton de prière qui ne lui était pas habituel. Komamura prit à peine le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

-Un loup n'attaque que pour se nourrir ou pour défendre son territoire. Comme aucune victime n'a été dévorée, je suppose que les loups qui ont attaqué répondaient à ce qu'ils considéraient comme l'intrusion d'un prédateur sur leur terrain de chasse.

-Un prédateur ? demanda Kurotsuchi dont les yeux scintillaient de curiosité.

-Pour un loup, expliqua Komamura, les êtres vivants sont soit des membres de la meute, soit des prédateurs rivaux, soit des proies.

-Comment les loups se procurent-ils l'armement qu'ils utilisent ? poursuivit Kurotsuchi d'un ton pratique.

-Je n'en sais rien, admit Komamura. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de loups combattant avec des armes. C'est également la première fois que j'entends parler de loups en armure. La plupart d'entre eux disposent d'une protection naturelle, une sorte d'enveloppe d'énergie spirituelle qui les immunise contre les coups.

-La plupart d'entre eux, dans quelle proportion ? insista Kurotsuchi.

-Je suis la seule exception connue, lâcha Komamura.

Kurotsuchi poussa une sorte d'interjection à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le ricanement. Il dévisageait maintenant son collègue avec un intérêt évident, au grand embarras de Komamura. Cette particularité ne cesserait-elle donc jamais de lui attirer l'attention de tous ?

-Ceci explique pourquoi les assaillants semblaient insensibles aux coups de sabre et aux sorts de kidō, ainsi que nous l'a rapporté le shinigami qui a survécu à l'attaque, commenta Yamamoto. Capitaine Komamura, avez-vous autre chose à nous apprendre concernant nos adversaires ?

-A partir des informations que nous avons, c'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux vous dire.

-En êtes-vous bien sûr ? demanda Soi Fon d'une voix tranchante.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? répliqua Komamura en se contraignant au calme.

-Consciemment ou non, ne nous cachez-vous pas des informations afin de protéger nos adversaires ? Après tout, il est possible que vous leur soyez lié d'une manière ou d'une autre…

-Ma famille est morte, répondit Komamura d'une voix frémissante. J'ai bien appartenu un temps à une meute, mais j'ai rompu tout lien avec elle lorsque je l'ai quittée. Quoi que vous en pensiez, capitaine Soi Fon, ma loyauté appartient entièrement aux armées de la cour et au capitaine en chef !

-Votre loyauté n'est pas mise en doute, capitaine Komamura, intervint Yamamoto.

Du regard, il défia les autres capitaines de le contredire. Soi Fon détourna les yeux.

-Capitaine Komamura, avez-vous un conseil à nous donner pour résoudre ce conflit ? demanda Yamamoto.

-S'il s'agit bien d'une question de territoire, le problème devrait pouvoir être résolu, répondit Komamura avec hésitation. Il faudrait prendre contact avec les meutes qui se partagent Kumoyama et leur expliquer en quoi leur attitude nous pose problème. Il faudrait ensuite soit négocier un droit de passage, soit redéfinir les bornes du territoire de chasse.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna Kyōraku. La solution serait aussi simple que cela ?

-Les loups ne pèchent pas par méchanceté, mais par ignorance des coutumes des hommes, expliqua Komamura. De même les hommes heurtent les loups sans le vouloir à cause de leur ignorance des traditions des loups. Mon père avait l'habitude de dire que, si l'on expliquait aux hommes ce qu'attendent les loups et aux loups comment pensent les hommes, beaucoup de conflits seraient évités.

-Espérons que vous avez raison, conclut Yamamoto, car nous ne saurions tolérer l'existence d'une zone de non-droit au cœur de la Soul Society. Capitaine Komamura, je vous charge de trouver une solution au conflit. Employez tous les moyens qui vous sembleront nécessaires.

-Pourquoi lui ? explosa Soi Fon.

-Yamamoto-sensei, intervint Ukitake, je demande à faire partie de l'expédition menée par le capitaine Komamura.

-Moi aussi, ajouta le capitaine Kuchiki.

-Pas question, trancha Yamamoto. Vous êtes tous les deux beaucoup trop impliqués dans cette affaire, et Komamura est le plus à même de résoudre le conflit.

La confiance du capitaine en chef, qu'il venait de lui renouveler publiquement, mit un peu de baume au cœur de Komamura lorsqu'il dut affronter, à la sortie de la réunion, l'hostilité à peine déguisée de ses collègues.

« Ils ont peur que je les trahisse » pensa-t-il avec amertume.

La trahison était un concept typiquement humain, elle n'avait pas d'équivalent chez les loups. Un loup restait toujours loyal envers sa meute. Lorsqu'il ne souhaitait plus obéir au chef de meute, il défiait ce dernier pour prendre sa place ou s'en allait. Pour Komamura, Yamamoto était le chef de meute qu'il s'était choisi, et les shinigamis ses camarades. Comment leur faire comprendre que la trahison était pour lui chose inimaginable ?


	3. Natsugiri

**Natsugiri**

Le capitaine Komamura gravissait la montagne suivi de ses hommes, plus alerte qu'eux en dépit de sa masse imposante. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait pour humer les odeurs apportées par le vent. L'air était plein de senteurs familières : la pluie, la terre humide, les arbres… Ici, un daim était passé il y avait moins d'une journée. Komamura dressait aussi les oreilles, mais il n'entendait que le chant des oiseaux, le cliquetis des armes et le ahanement des hommes de troupe.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait de reconnaître l'odeur d'un loup. Quelqu'un avait marqué ce lieu : il arrivait à la limite d'un territoire de chasse.

-Restez en arrière, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

-Mais capitaine… voulut protester un de ses officiers.

-C'est un ordre, coupa Komamura. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne dépassez pas la ligne formée par les deux cèdres en face de vous.

Il s'avança seul, bascula la tête en arrière, et lança un long hurlement. Puis il attendit patiemment la réponse.

Aucun appel ne vint en retour. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Komamura vit néanmoins deux silhouettes s'avancer sous le couvert des arbres. La première appartenait à une belle louve au poil argenté, la seconde à un jeune et robuste loup qui le considérait d'un œil peu amène. La louve jeta un regard moqueur sur le capitaine de la septième division.

-C'est bien toi, Sajin ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton railleur. La rumeur a rapporté, il y a quelques mois, qu'un loup était devenu capitaine chez les shinigamis. Mon père se doutait qu'il s'agisait de toi, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu tomberais aussi bas.

-Bonjour, Natsugiri, répondit froidement Komamura. De tes paroles je déduis que la meute occupe le même territoire et que Sotsuyo en est toujours le chef.

Natsugiri fronça le museau.

-Sajin, peux-tu éviter de rester sous le vent ? Tu empestes l'humain.

Le capitaine ne put retenir un grognement.

-Ces humains sont ma meute, maintenant, gronda-t-il.

-Tu as toujours eu du goût pour les créatures faibles, poursuivit Natsugiri plaisamment. Peut-être parce que tu es si faible toi-même. Petit, les sens sous-développés – et tu n'as même pas la protection naturelle dont bénéficient tous les membres de notre espèce. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi mon père t'avait accepté dans la meute.

-Sans doute à cause de ma perception spirituelle bien supérieure à la vôtre, répliqua Komamura. Vous étiez incapables de détecter un hollow avant d'avoir le museau dessus. Et tu es mal placée pour te vanter de ta protection, étant donné que tu portes une armure. Pourquoi cet équipement, au fait ?

-Une idée de mon père, fit Natsugiri avec indifférence. Il paraît que c'est efficace contre les coups de fourche et de pique.

Komamura n'insista pas. A travers l'attitude et les paroles de la louve, il venait d'entrevoir une difficulté imprévue. Mieux valait s'en tenir aux négociations plutôt que d'entamer une dispute avec Natsugiri. Choisissant ses mots avec soin, il poursuivit :

-Des groupes d'humains ont été récemment attaqués dans la montagne. Est-ce que la meute sait quelque chose à ce sujet ?

-C'est bien possible, répondit la louve en faisant la moue. Mais nous ne nous rappelons pas toutes les créatures que nous chassons sur notre territoire.

La réponse de Natsugiri renforça les soupçons de Komamura. Les négociations semblaient particulièrement mal engagées.

-Je demande à rencontrer le chef de meute, déclara solennellement le capitaine.

Natsugiri lui lança un regard ironique.

-Il n'est pas tout près.

-Je suis prêt à attendre.

-Plus d'une journée ?

Komamura ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Mais quelle taille fait votre territoire ?

-Il recouvre toute la surface de la montagne, à peu de chose près, répondit Natsugiri avec orgueil.

Le capitaine la dévisagea avec incrédulité. La surface d'un terrain de chasse dépendait de la taille de la meute. Pour disposer d'un territoire d'une telle étendue, la meute devait compter à présent au moins cinquante têtes… peut-être cent ! Jamais une meute d'une telle puissance n'avait été rassemblée ! Pourtant l'assurance de Natsugri ne laissait pas de place pour le doute.

-Transmets quand même ma demande à Sotsuyo, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Je lui en parlerai, fit la louve négligemment. Mais je ne te garantis rien. Après tout, mon père est libre de te recevoir ou non – tout comme il est libre de t'accepter ou non sur son territoire.

Komamura fronça les sourcils. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Peut-être devrait-il prendre quelques renseignements sur la meute et l'état d'esprit de Sotsuyo avant de poursuivre les négociations.

-Natsugiri, tu veux bien saluer Shin de ma part ? Dis-lui que j'aimerais bien le revoir à l'occasion.

-Shin ? Le pauvre vieux est mort depuis longtemps.

C'était un rude coup pour le capitaine. Shin, le vieux compagnon de son père, son propre mentor… et son seul allié dans la meute de Sotsuyo. Komamura encaissa bravement le coup.

-Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

-Peu de temps après ton départ. Avec Kunkan et Kogarashi, il s'était mis dans la tête de défier mon père. Bien sûr, ces idiots ont perdu. Et ils ont dû en payer le prix.

Komamura était scandalisé. Il ne trouvait pas de mots assez forts pour traduire sa répugnance face à cette violation outrageuse des traditions des loups.

-Depuis quand un chef de meute peut-il mettre à mort ceux qui l'ont défié ? S'ils perdent, ils se soumettent ou quittent la meute. C'est la règle !

-Tu as toujours été si empêtré par le respect des règles, se moqua Natsugiri. Qui décide de ce qui se fait ou de ce qui ne se fait pas, sinon le chef de meute ? Mon père fait comme il l'entend.

-Cela se retournera contre lui, prophétisa Komamura. Un chef qui ne respecte pas les règles perd le respect de sa meute.

-Effectivement, quelques loups ont quitté la meute après cet incident, admit la louve à contrecoeur. Mais c'étaient des vieux croûlants qui avaient peur de leur ombre. Et d'autres loups plus audacieux, plus ambitieux, ont rejoint nos rangs depuis. Aujourd'hui, la meute est plus puissante que jamais ! Finalement, la mort de Shin et des deux autres imbéciles nous aura été fort utile.

Un grondement de fureur s'échappa de la gorge de Komamura, et il tira son sabre de son fourreau. Avec un rire léger, Natsugiri tourna les talons et courut vers son territoire, là où elle savait que son advrsaire n'irait pas la chercher. Komamura s'élança à sa poursuite. Le shunpo n'était pas son fort, mais il se déplaçait quand même plus vite qu'un loup ordinaire lancé à pleine vitesse. Il réussit à intercepter Natsugiri avant qu'elle ne retourne dans son territoire. Une lueur respectueuse apparut dans les yeux de la louve.

-Tu as fait des progrès à la course depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, déclara-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas que dans ce domaine que j'ai fait des progrès, gronda Komamura en brandissant son sabre. Tu veux une démonstration ?

Le capitaine abattit son sabre sur son adversaire. La louve arrêta l'arme à mains nues. La saisissant par la lame, elle tenta de l'arracher à son propriétaire, mais Komamura résista et finit par la lui retirer des mains. Le capitaine repassa à l'attaque en faisant bien attention cette fois à éviter les bras de Natsugiri et à se placer entre la louve et son territoire.

La protection de Natsugiri, si puissante fût-elle, devait avoir ses limites. Komamura se rappelait avoir vu son propre père blessé à plusieurs reprises. Si le capitaine y mettait l'énergie nécessaire, il finirait par percer la protection de la louve.

Celle-ci bondissait, se fendait pour éviter ses coups. Elle demeurait sur la défensive, mais n'en semblait pas inquiète outre mesure. A un moment, elle allongea la patte vers la figure de Komamura et le frappa violemment. Le capitaine baissa la tête au dernier instant, et la patte de Natsugiri s'abattit sur l'oreille de Komamura qu'elle déchira. Réprimant sa douleur, ce dernier profita de l'ouverture laissée par Natsugiri pour pointer son sabre à la base de sa gorge. La louve s'immobilisa. Komamura la sentit apeurée pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, mais la louve conserva un air bravache.

-Eh bien, vas-y, Sajin ! haleta-t-elle. Qu'attends-tu pour frapper ? Ta vengeance est à portée de main !

A ces mots, Komamura se figea.

_« La vengeance est un poison pour l'âme. »_

Le capitaine de la septième division soutint une brève lutte contre lui-même.

_« La vengeance aveugle, elle empêche de juger sainement. »_

Lentement, sous les yeux stupéfaits de son adversaire, Komamura laissa retomber son sabre.

-Va-t-en, Natsugiri, lança-t-il d'une voix basse. Je ne peux pas tirer vengeance de toi.

La louve le dévisagea d'un regard soupçonneux, ayant du mal à en croire sa chance. Elle finit par s'en reourner vers son territoire, flanquée de son compagnon, tout en se retournant de temps en temps pour jeter un coup d'œil au capitaine de shinigamis. Ce dernier était resté sur place, immobile, fixant son adversaire avec un mélange de colère et d'impuissance.


	4. Shin

**Shin**

Le capitaine en chef reçut Komamura dans son bureau à la nuit tombante, quelques heures après que ce dernier soit revenu de sa mission. Les mauvaises nouvelles rapportées par le capitaine de la septième division ne semblaient pas avoir altéré la sérénité de Yamamoto, contrairement à Komamura qui était très abattu.

-Capitaine Komamura, attaqua le capitaine en chef, vous m'avez fait parvenir un message dans lequel vous affirmiez que toute négociation avec nos adversaires était impossible. Comment cela se fait-il ? Lors de la dernière réunion des capitaines de division, vous sembliez confiant sur la possibilité de trouver un terrain d'entente…

Komamura baissa la tête, accablé.

-Je vous présente mes excuses les plus profondes, Genryūsai-dono. Il semble que je me sois lourdement trompé, et que la situation soit plus compliquée que prévu.

-Expliquez-vous, ordonna Yamamoto d'un ton bref.

-L'ensemble du massif de Kumoyama est tombé sous la domination d'un seul chef de meute, et celui-ci nous est résolument hostile.

Yamamoto jeta un coup d'œil scrutateur à son subordonné.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certain après un seul contact ?

-Il se trouve, expliqua Komamura, que je connais déjà Sotsuyo.

Avec hésitation, le capitaine de la septième division demanda :

-Genryūsai-dono, vous rappellez-vous que, la première fois que me suis présenté devant vous, je vous ai dit que j'avais décidé de devenir un shinigami à la requête d'un ami ?

Yamamoto hocha la tête et grommela :

-Je m'en souviens.

-Cet ami s'appelait Shin. Il avait grandi et chassé dans la même meute que mon père. Le lien qu'il y avait entre eux était l'équivalent de l'amitié ou du lien fraternel chez les humains. Mon père lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur moi, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Aussi Shin m'a-t-il recueilli à la mort de mon père. Ayant jugé qu'une meute était l' endroit le plus indiqué pour élever un louveteau, il nous a fait entrer dans celle de Sotsuyo. Au début, cela nous a paru un excellent choix. Puis la compagne de Sotsuyo s'est fait tuer par un humain, et l'ambiance de la meute a changé du tout au tout.

Komamura hésita.

-J'ignore comment vous présenter les choses. La manière de penser des loups peut paraître choquante aux yeux des humains. Un loup tue soit pour se nourrir, soit pour défendre son territoire face à un autre prédateur. Il arrive que, dans ce combat, il perde la vie. C'est la loi de la nature et nous l'acceptons. Cependant, Sotsuyo n'est pas parvenu à se résigner. Il est devenu obsédé par l'idée de tuer des humains.

-Il voulait se venger ? demanda Yamamoto.

C'était moins une question qu'une affirmation.

-La vengeance est une idée étrangère à la mentalité des loups. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons mis du temps à comprendre, et pourquoi nous avons été si choqués lorsque nous avons réalisé ce qui se passait. Sotsuyo ne tuait pas seulement des chasseurs, mais des individus que nous ne pouvions considérer comme des prédateurs, des femmes et des enfants par exemple. Cela constituait une violation de nos usages, et Shin le déplorait ouvertement. Et quand Shin a commencé à chasser des humains hors de son territoire, lui et Shin se sont violemment opposés l'un à l'autre.

-Et c'est ce Sotsuyo que nus devons affronter… médita le capitaine en chef. Pensez-vous qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun compromis possible avec cet individu ?

Komamura secoua négativement la tête.

-Tout indique que Sotsuyo se prépare à un conflit ouvert. Il s'est débarrassé de Shin et des autres membres de la meute qui n'acceptaient pas son attitude belliqueuse. Il a recruté des loups jeunes et agressifs, et a amené sa meute à la dimension d'une véritable armée. Enfin, et c'est pour moi le meilleur indicateur de ses intentions, il a équipé ses troupes d'armes et d'armures. Ce n'est pas contre les griffes des loups et les bois des cerfs que ces armures sont destinées à les protéger. Leur protection naturelle leur suffit amplement. Non, Sotsuyo et sa meute s'apprêtent à affronter les armes des hommes.

-Donc votre conclusion est qu'un conflit est inévitable ? demanda Yamamoto de sa voix sèche.

-Genryūsai-dono, vous l'avez dit vous-même : nous ne pouvons tolérer l'existence d'une zone de non-droit au cœur de la Soul Society. Or c'est précisément ce que Sotsuyo essaie de créer. Aussi pénible que cela me soit, je suis obligé de vous recommander d'attaquer la meute de Sotsuyo, et de le faire le plus tôt possible, afin d'éviter qu'il ne fasse de nouvelles recrues et n'étende encore son territoire.

Le capitaine en chef médita un long moment.

-Bien, finit-il par lâcher. Je vais ordonner la mobilisation des septième, huitième et onzième divisions. Trois divisions ne seront pas de trop pour passer la montagne au peigne fin et faire face aux troupes de Sotsuyo. Capitaine Komamura, vous prendrez la tête des opérations.

Komamura retint son souffle. Le moment difficile de l'aveu était arrivé. Son cœur se désolait à l'idée de la déception du capitaine en chef, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le capitaine de la septième division s'agenouilla dvant son supérieur, posa les mains paumes contre le sol et inclina son visage jusqu'à terre.

-Capitaine en chef Yamamoto, je vous remercie de la confiance que vous placez en moi, mais je vous prie très humblement de me décharger de cette fonction, ainsi que de toute mission en rapport avec la lutte contre Sotsuyo !

Le capitaine en chef était stupéfait.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Sajin ? Expliquez-vous !

Komamura releva lentement la tête, le cœur lourd.

-C'est arrivé le jour où mon ami m'a convaincu de devenir un shinigami. Shin m'a pris à part et m'a déclaré : « Sajin, tu perds ton temps dans cette meute. Je suis persuadé que tu as des pouvoirs spirituels. Tu dois apprendre à les exercer. Promets-moi de rejoindre le monde des hommes et de devenir un shinigami ». Impressionné par sa conviction, je le lui ai promis. Shin m'a ensuite engagé à quitter la meute sans attendre.

Rétrospectivement, Komamura comprenait que son ami avait agi ainsi dans l'intention de le protéger. A l'époque, Shin, Kunkan et Kogarashi devaient déjà avoir décidé de s'opposer à Sotsuyo. Shin n'avait pas voulu mêler son jeune compagnon à une entreprise qu'il devait sentir plus que dangereuse.

Komamura se remémora sa réaction lorsque Shin l'avait poussé à partir sur le champ.

-Il faut quand même que je prenne congé du chef de meute, avait-il protesté.

La réponse de Shin l'avait abasourdi.

-Surtout pas ! Il chercherait à te retenir.

Le jeune loup ne comprenait pas. Il était, depuis toujours, le membre le plus faible de la meute. Les traditions des loups interdisaient à ses compagnons de le lui faire sentir, mais il le savait et en souffrait. Sotsuyo aurait dû se réjouir du départ d'un tel poids mort ! Cependant Shin avait expliqué :

-Les loups de notre clan ont un pouvoir spirituel. Chez la plupart, ce pouvoir est scellé sous la forme d'une enveloppe d'énergie spirituelle qui nous protège. Mais certains d'entre nous savent le libérer et s'en servir pour combattre. Ils y perdent en protection, mais y gagnent en pouvoir offensif. Chez toi, la protection est naturellement déscellée. Sotsuyo pense qu'en t'observant il finira par découvrir le secret qui lui permettra de libérer la sienne.

-Ce secret, tu le connais ? avait timidement demandé le jeune loup.

Shin avait eu un rictus sardonique.

-Effectivement, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le révéler à Sotsuyo. D'ailleurs, même s'il le connaissait, il ne l'utiliserait pas.

L'esprit de Komamura revint à la situation présente, et il reprit son récit à l'intention du capitaine en chef. D'une voix basse, il raconta :

-Juste avant que je quitte la meute, Shin m'a fait faire une seconde promesse : celle de ne jamais chercher à me venger. Je croyais qu'il pensait à Sotsuyo en disant cela, au mauvais exemple qu'il nous donnait. Mais je suis maintenant persuadé que Shin se doutait du sort qui l'attendait, et qu'il m'a expressément demandé de ne pas le venger.

Komamura pouvait encore entendre les paroles de Shin retentir dans son esprit : « La vengeance rend aveugle. Elle empêche de juger sainement. Celui qui s'y abandonne voit tout à travers son prisme déformant. Elle lui fait oublier tout ce qu'il a au profit de ce qu'il a perdu. La vengeance est un poison pour l'âme : elle emplit d'amertume chaque instant de la vie ».

Le capitaine de la septième division leva un regard suppliant vers son supérieur.

-Capitaine en chef, je ne souhaite que vous servir, mais à cause de cette ancienne promesse, mes mains sont liées. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accéder à ma demande !

Komamura inclina à nouveau la tête vers le sol.

-Relevez-vous, capitaine Komamura, ordonna Yamamoto d'une voix lasse.

Le capitaine de la septième division s'exécuta en silence.

-Avez-vous une idée, poursuivit Yamamoto, de ce que vos camarades diront quand ils sauront que je vous relève de votre mission ?

-Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, fit Komamura avec résignation. Et puis ils sont déjà persuadés que je sympathise avec l'ennemi alors…

-Pas tous ! protesta le capitaine en chef. La plupart ont trop de bon sens pour croire une chose pareille ! Ne prenez pas trop à cœur l'attitude de Soi Fon. Elle est chef des Services Secrets et c'est son rôle de détecter toute menace qui…

La conversation des deux shinigamis fut interrompue par l'irruption du vice-capitaine Sasakibe. Celui-ci mit un genou à terre devant son supérieur et courba la tête.

-Toutes mes excuses pour cette interruption, capitaine en chef ! Je viens de recevoir un message du vice-capitaine Abarai. Celui-ci nous prévient que son capitaine a quitté le seireitei il y a plusieurs heures sans informer qui que ce soit de sa destination, et qu'il n'est toujours pas rentré !

Le capitaine en chef et Komamura échangèrent un regard de compréhension.

-Je crois que nous savons tous où le capitaine Kuchiki s'est rendu, grommela Yamamoto.


	5. Byakuya

**Byakuya**

La lune était pleine ce soir, pourtant son éclat laiteux peinait à traverser l'épaisseur des frondaisons. Bien que le capitaine de la sixième division soit un habitué des promenades nocturnes, il avançait avec hésitation sur le sentier à peine éclairé. Son pas s'immobilisa soudain.

Une ombre jaillit de l'obscurité et se jeta sur lui. D'un geste, le capitaine dégaina son sabre et frappa son assaillant. La force du coup repoussa celui-ci plusieurs pas en arrière et lui arracha un jappement de surprise.

-Depuis quand m'as-tu repéré? demanda-t-il avec dépit à son adversaire.

-Depuis que j'ai commencé à gravir cette côte. Tu ne fais aucun effort pour masquer ta pression spirituelle, observa le shinigami avec dédain.

-C'est une chose que nous autres loups ne savons pas faire, répliqua aigrement son opposant.

Sans attendre de réponse, le loup se rua à nouveau sur le shinigami. Celui-ci parvint à l'arrêter du plat de son sabre, mais dut s'arcbouter et user de toutes ses forces pour repousser son assaillant.

-Est-ce une attitude habituelle chez les loups d'attaquer sans sommation? demanda froidement le capitaine.

Un mépris presque palpable émanait de sa personne. Le loup gronda sourdement.

-Cela ne te convient pas? Dommage pour toi. Ici, c'est mon territoire, c'est moi qui fixe les règles.

Le loup avait commencé à tourner lentement autour du shinigami, comme pour chercher un meilleur angle d'attaque. Le capitaine demeurait immobile, mais ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Fais-tu partie de ceux qui ont attaqué ce détachement de shinigamis il y a quelques jours? demanda-t-il brusquement à son adversaire.

-En effet, répondit le loup en poursuivant sa manœuvre.

-Est-ce toi qui as combattu l'officier qui commandait la troupe?

-C'est possible, mais je ne me le rappelle pas bien. Pour nous autres loups, vous les humains êtes tellement semblables... tellement insignifiants, fit le loup avec désinvolture.

A ces derniers mots, le capitaine bondit. En un pas de shunpo, il s'élança vers son adversaire qu'il frôla et frappa d'un geste mesuré, avant d'aller terminer sa course à quelques pas de là. Le loup considéra son assaillant avec un regard vaguement étonné.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, constata-t-il platement.

Portant la patte à l'endroit que le shinigami avait touché de sa lame, il ajouta avec détachement:

-Je ne t'ai pas senti non plus. Le pauvre clébard que vous avez enrôlé comme capitaine ne vous a pas dit que nous autres loups sommes protégés par une enveloppe d'énergie spirituelle?

Le shinigami dédaigna de répondre. Il reprit son élan et, utilisant le shunpo qui avait si bien leurré son adversaire la première fois, se lança dans une série d'attaques-éclairs. Mais il avait beau y mettre toute son énergie, iI ne parvenait pas plus à entamer la peau de son adversaire que son assurance. Ce dernier se contentait de l'observer avec ironie, sans même faire un mouvement pour l'éviter.

Alors que le capitaine venait de s'élancer dans un nouvel assaut, le loup s'écria soudain: « Je t'ai, shinigami ! ». Il allongea brusquement sa patte, qui se referma sur le bras du capitaine au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau. Les yeux du capitaine Kuchiki s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-J'ai enfin réussi à lire dans tes mouvements, constata le loup avec satisfaction.

Refusant de se laisser décontenancer, le shinigami pointa sa main libre dans la direction de son adversaire et lança:

-Première technique de destruction: poussée!

La vague d'énergie spirituelle repoussa le loup en arrière. De surprise, celui-ci lâcha sa proie. D'un pas de shunpo le capitaine s'éloigna de son adversaire. Il étendit le bras vers ce dernier et articula froidement:

-Cinquante-quatrième technique de destruction: flammes de bannissement!

Une énorme boule de feu se précipita vers le loup sans que celui-ci ait le temps de réagir. Une puissante explosion secoua la forêt, emportant plusieurs arbres sur son passage. Lorsque l'effet du sort se fut dissipé, le shinigami reporta les yeux là où son adversaire se tenait avant l'attaque. Le loup avait reculé de quelques pas, mais il était rigoureusement indemne. Il s'esclaffa devant la stupéfaction de son adversaire.

-Tu perds ton temps, shinigami! Tu peux m'ébranler, mais tu ne peux me détruire.

Le capitaine de la sixième division réagit aussitôt. Relevant son sabre, il dressa la lame devant lui. D'une voix nette, il lâcha:

-Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura!

La lame de son sabre se dissipa immédiatement en une multitude d'éclats de métal que la lune colora d'une nuance rose pâle. Le loup regarda sans comprendre le nuage s'élever et se précipiter sur lui. Le milliers de lames encerclèrent l'animal et l'enserrèrent sans lui laisser une chance de s'échapper. Le loup disparut dans la bourrasque rose. Lorsque celle-ci finit par se disperser, il réapparut, apparemment indemne.

-Ton attaque m'a à peine chatouillé, constata-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Ma peau est assez épaisse pour résister aux griffes de ours et aux froids de l'hiver. Comment quelques flocons pourraient-ils la transpercer?

Il ouvrit lentement la patte. Quelques pétales de métal s'en échappèrent. En dépit de l'affirmation crâne du loup, ils semblaient légèrement teintés de sang. Mais peut-être était-ce dû simplement aux reflets de la lune.

Le visage du capitaine Kuchiki prit une expression de froide résolution. Lâchant la poignée de son sabre, le shinigami laissa tomber de sa voix nette:

-Bankai. Senbonzakura kageyoshi.

Une forêt de lames jaillit du sol, entre les arbres, encerclant les combattants. Le loup, manifestant de l'inquiétude pour la première fois depuis le début du duel, jetait des regards de tous côtés. Les lames se dispersèrent brusquement. Avec une grâce paresseuse, elles allèrent se rassembler en un nuage plus étendu, plus puissant que le précédent. Le capitaine fit un léger geste de la main, et le nuage se dirigea vers son adversaire.

-Byakuya, arrête!

La nuée métallique s'immobilisa au-dessus de la tête du loup. Partagé entre la curiosité et la méfiance, celui-ci dirigea son regard vers l'homme qui venait de faire irruption dans le combat. Au premier abord, cet homme de haute taille en haori rose ne semblait pas représenter une grande menace. Mais un examen attentif révélait que le nouveau venu portait un uniforme de shinigami, une paire de sabres et un haori de capitaine sous son flamboyant vêtement.

-Byakuya, reprit l'individu d'une voix paisible mais ferme, le capitaine en chef Yamamoto m'a confié le commandement des opérations à Kumoyama, et je t'ordonne de quitter immédiatement ce champ de bataille.

Le capitaine de la sixième division resta sans réagir, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Kyōraku soupira intérieurement. Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'adolescent colérique et entêté qu'il avait connu un siècle plus tôt. Peut-être que Byakuya n'avait pas changé tant que cela, au fond.

Au moment où Kyōraku se demandait s'il n'allait pas devoir user de la force pour écarter Byakuya du combat, celui-ci ramena son sabre à sa forme initiale et le rangea dans son fourreau avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner, laissant le capitaine de la huitième division face au loup.

-Les renforts sont arrivés, à ce que je constate, fit ce dernier en scrutant les ténèbres alentour, où se dessinaient de nombreuses silhouettes.

-En effet, acquiesça cordialement Kyōraku. Souhaitez-vous poursuivre ce combat? Mes hommes et moi sommes à votre disposition.

Ce disant, le capitaine de la huitième division avait négligemment écarté les pans de son haori pour poser la main sur la poignée de ses sabres. Le loup esquissa un mouvement de retrait.

-Je vous remercie de votre courtoisie, capitaine, mais je vais devoir vous quitter, fit-il avec une légère courbette.

-Fuir devant l'ennemi n'est-il pas considéré comme déshonorant chez les loups? demanda Kyōraku avec une moue désapprobatrice.

-L'honneur est un concept typiquement humain, répondit le loup amusé. Pour nous autres loups, la seule règle dans un combat est de rester en vie. Nous n'engageons la lutte que lorsque nous avons une possibilité raisonnable de gagner… or je n'ai aucune chance face à tous vos hommes, capitaine. Aussi vais-je me retirer.

En quelques bonds, le loup rejoignit le couvert de la forêt et fut englouti par l'obscurité. Les shinigamis qui s'étaient tenus en retrait jusque là s'avancèrent aux côtés de leur capitaine. Le troisième siège, Tatsufusa Enjōji, fit quelques pas dans la direction empruntée par le loup.

-Nous partons à sa poursuite, capitaine? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

-C'est inutile, répondit ce dernier. Das ce massif immense et en pleine nuit, nous n'avons aucune chance de le rattraper. Mieux vaut redescendre au pied de la montagne, monter le camp, et attendre à demain matin pour commencer les recherches.

Ses hommes approuvèrent bruyamment. Kyōraku fit demi-tour et reprit le sentier en direction de la plaine, toujours flanqué de ses subordonnés. Passant devant le capitaine de la sixième division, il lui ordonna d'un ton sévère qui ne lui était pas habituel:

-Byakuya, suis-moi, j'ai à te parler.

Le capitaine de la sixième division obtempéra sans un mot, le visage fermé et la nuque raidie indiquant seuls sa réticence.

Lorsque la petite troupe regagna la vallée, le capitaine Kyōraku constata avec satisfaction qu'en leur absence le camp avait été monté, et que des feux de camp parsemaient déjà la plaine. Ses hommes pourraient se restaurer et se réchauffer sans attendre. C'était sûrement le jeune capitaine de la dixième division qu'il devait créditer de cette heureuse initiative. Les préoccupations matérielles étaient à des années-lumières des priorités de Zaraki.

Une fois arrivé au camp, Kyōraku laissa quartier libre à ses hommes, puis gagna la grande tente frappée du chiffre huit qui lui était destinée, toujours suivi de Byakuya. Lorsque les deux hommes furent entrés, le capitaine de la huitième division fouilla la tente du regard, et retint une grimace en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre bouteille de saké en vue. Tout comme sa vice-capitaine, son homologue de la dixième division avait les idées ridiculement strictes concernant l'alcool pendant le service. Dommage.

Kyōraku fit signe au capitaine de la sixième division de s'asseoir. Byauya s'exécuta avec raideur. Le capitaine de la huitième division s'installa en face de lui.

-Byakuya, attaqua-t-il d'une voix basse et sévère, te rends-tu compte que ton initiative était de nature à torpiller tout espoir de négociation avec nos adversaires?

Le capitaine de la sixième division croisa les bras, impassible.

-Il n'y a jamais eu le moindre espoir de négociation avec nos adversaires.

-Qu'en sais-tu? contra Kyōraku.

-J'étais présent lorsque le capitaine Komamura est revenu de sa mission de conciliation. Il a dit que c'était un échec...

-C'était au capitaine en chef d'en juger, et à lui seul! C'est lui qui avait ordonné les négociations, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait les déclarer rompues! Byakuya, poursuivit Kyōraku implacable, tu as agi d'une manière totalement égoïste, inconsciente et irresponsable. C'est un miracle que tes errements n'aient pas eu de plus graves conséquences. Ton comportement est parfaitement indigne d'un capitaine des armées de la cour! Sur ordre du capitaine en chef, tu es suspendu de tes fonctions jusqu'à la fin du conflit. Ton vice-capitaine assurera la direction de ta division d'ici-là. Quant à toi, tu es sommé de rentrer immédiatement au seireitei avec interdiction absolue d'en sortir.

Le capitaine de la sixième division avait écouté l'algarade sans broncher, et Kyōraku le connaissait assez bien pour deviner que cela avait coûté un effort certain à son cadet. Prenant pitié de lui, le capitaine de la huitième division ajouta d'une voix adoucie:

-Profites-en pour rester au chevet de ta sœur. C'était là qu'était ta vraie place.


	6. Shunsui

**Shunsui**

Un exclamation retentit soudain dans le sous-bois humide. Le capitaine Kyōraku fit signe à ses hommes de s'arrêter et se tourna dans la direction d'où était parti le cri. Il aperçut l'un de ses subordonnés qui se laissait glisser dans le ravin situé en contrebas du sentier où ils cheminaient, s'accrochant aux racines et aux rochers pour ralentir sa chute. Arrivé au creux du ravin où serpentait un torrent, il examina le sol détrempé avec minutie. Kyōraku se rapprocha du bord du chemin pour observer. Son subordonné finit par relever la tête, très excité.

-C'est bien une empreinte de loup, capitaine !

-Dans quelle direction va-t-elle ? demanda son supérieur.

-Vers le nord, répondit le shinigami en désignant l'aval du ruisseau.

Le cœur de la montagne. Le domaine de la meute. Un terrain que les loups connaissaient par cœur et où ils n'avaient aucun mal à égarer les shinigamis. Depuis deux semaines que les recherches avaient commencé, ces derniers n'avaient toujours pas réussi à apercevoir un seul loup, encore moins à en combattre. La meute leur échappait, inexorablement. Si les shinigamis n'étaient pas tombés de temps en temps sur une empreinte, les vestiges d'un campement, ils auraient pu croire que les loups s'étaient volatilisés.

Kyōraku se rendait bien compte que l'échec de la traque était principalement dû à la méthode qu'il avait employée. Au lieu de déployer l'ensemble de ses troupes pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible, il avait ordonné que les shinigamis se déplacent en groupes de cent personnes minimum. Cela découragerait les loups d'attaquer. L'inconvénient, c'était que cela diminuait aussi la probabilité d'en rencontrer.

L'opération avait quand même eu des retombées positives. Les loups étaient tellement occupés à fuir devant les shinigamis qu'ils avaient totalement cessé leurs attaques à la périphérie du massif montagneux. Mais ce répit ne pouvait être que temporaire : les attaques reprendraient dès le départ des shinigamis. Il fallait rechercher un règlement définitif du conflit, le capitaine en était cruellement conscient.

-Nous allons repartir vers le nord en suivant les empreintes, annonça Kyōraku à ses hommes.

La troupe se remit en marche avec un enthousiasme renouvelé. Le capitaine garda pour lui le fond de sa pensée, à savoir qu'il était fort improbable que les shinigamis finissent par tomber sur leurs ennemis en remontant leurs traces. Leurs recherches n'étaient pourtant pas inutiles dans le sens où elles les renseignaient sur les mouvements de la meute. La découverte de ce jour lui confirmait ainsi quelque chose qu'il soupçonnait déjà, que les loups se déplaçaient en dehors des sentiers.

Les shinigamis remontèrent la piste sur quelques lieues, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au pied d'un éboulis rocheux où celle-ci se perdait. Alors que les plus téméraires s'apprêtaient à gravir les rochers dans l'espoir de retrouver la piste dans les hauteurs, Kyōraku, ayant remarqué l'heure tardive, donna l'ordre de rentrer au camp. Ses hommes s'exécutèrent à contrecœur.

Un autre point qui ralentissait les recherches était l'obligation de retourner tous les soirs au camp. Kyōraku comme Hitsugaya jugeaient trop dangereux de laisser une troupe passer la nuit au milieu de la forêt. Cette décision avait fait l'objet de commentaires désobligeants de la part des soldats de la onzième division, mais les protestations avaient cessé assez vite.

Une certaine nervosité, pour ne pas l'appeler de la peur, infiltrait peu à peu les shinigamis, y compris les hommes intrépides de Zaraki. Ceux-ci sentaient peser sur eux une surveillance constante pendant leurs recherches dans la forêt. Un rien suffisait à le leur rappeler : une silhouette qui disparaissait sous le couvert des arbres, la sensation d'une présence spirituelle vague mais permanente, un hurlement à courte distance. Ils en étaient au point où le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit les mettaient en alerte. Cela, couplé à la pluie, au froid et au manque d'action, érodait progressivement le moral des troupes. Dans la onzième division, les hommes étaient particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, et il n'était pas rare que des bagarres éclatent le soir au camp.

Ce fut sous une pluie battante que la troupe arriva au campement. Kyōraku libéra ses hommes, exténués et transis, avant de se diriger vers les quartiers de la dixième division. Il croisa sur son chemin la vice-capitaine Matsumoto, qui se porta à sa rencontre.

-Rangiku-san ! la salua Kyōraku avec jovialité. Est-ce que le capitaine Hitsugaya est déjà de retour au camp ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça la vice-capitaine. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à sa tente.

La réponse était inhabituellement concise. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Rangiku. Tandis que les deux officiers cheminaient à travers le campement, Kyōraku jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne et constata qu'elle était totalement dépourvue de sa pétulance habituelle.

-Mauvaise journée ? demanda-t-il avec sympathie.

-Epouvantable, lâcha Rangiku d'un air harassé. Et la vôtre ?

-Pas totalement inintéressante, déclara Kyōraku. Nous avons découvert quelques petites informations, c'est pour cela que je voudrais faire un point avec le capitaine Hitsugaya.

Lorsqu'ils furent parvenus devant la tente d'Hitsugaya, la vice-capitaine ouvrit la portière et passa la tête à l'intérieur pour lancer : « Le capitaine Kyōraku pour vous, capitaine ! ». puis elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer le capitaine de la huitième division.

Kyōraku trouva le jeune capitaine de la dixième division assis à son bureau en train de rédiger un rapport. Avec sa petite taille, il disparaissait presque derrière la pile de papier entassée sur son bureau. C'était fou la quantité de choses qu'il pouvait écrire sur une journée aussi dépourvue d'évènements. Kyōraku avait remarqué que, dans les divisions de la cour, la quantité de papier noircie était en général inversement proportionnelle au nombre d'actions menées. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il adorait les situations de crise. Tout le monde était tellement occupé que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il remplisse des rapports.

Tōshirō se leva pour saluer son aîné.

-La journée a été fructueuse ? lui demanda celui-ci.

-Pas vraiment, répondit laconiquement son cadet.

Tōshirō avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Bien sûr, ce garçon avait toujours l'ait contrarié, mais aujourd'hui c'était plus marqué que d'habitude.

-Sotsuyo et sa meute n'arrêtent pas de fuir devant nous. Il est temps de repenser notre tactique, reconnut Kyōraku. Nous avons fondé toute notre stratégie sur l'hypothèse que Sotsuyo recherchait le conflit avec les humains. Or il semble avoir interdit à ses troupes d'engager le combat sauf si elles se trouvaient en position de force. Comme nous avons fait en sorte de n'être jamais en infériorité, Sotsuyo et nous paralysons mutuellement nos mouvements. Il faut trouver un moyen de reprendre l'initiative. Il faut les obliger à combattre.

Le jeune capitaine de la dixième division hocha la tête en silence et ajouta :

-Pour vaincre son adversaire, il faut utiliser ses faiblesses. Que savons-nous de Sotsuyo et de ses hommes ?

Les deux capitaines réfléchirent un instant.

-Sotsuyo dirige une meute d'une cinquantaine de loups, fit pensivement Kyōraku. C'est une taille tout à fait inhabituelle pour une meute. Cela doit poser des problèmes d'organisation. En outre, si Sotsuyo tient autant que nous à épargner la vie de ses hommes, et il semble que ce soit le cas, alors il évitera autant que possible de disperser ses troupes.

-Nous avons donc affaire à une meute importante, qui se déplace de manière compacte, réfléchit Tōshirō. Les loups sont moins rapides que les shinigamis, et cela doit encore diminuer leur rapidité.

-D'autant plus qu'ils limitent leurs zones de circulation. Ils évitent les chemins et toute espèce de terrain découvert. Mais comme une troupe aussi imposante ne peut traverser ni les éboulis rocheux ni les taillis, ils se déplacent préférentiellement le long des ravins, des cours d'eau et des lignes de crête, compléta Kyōraku.

Tōshirō se dirigea vers son bureau et s'empara de la carte du secteur qu'il étala. Kyōraku se rapprocha et se pencha à son tour sur le plan.

-Le massif de Kumoyama est particulièrement escarpé, observa son cadet. Cela restreint les cheminements possibles.

-Cela restreint aussi les refuges possibles, ajouta Kyōraku. Les espaces plats suffisamment larges pour héberger une cinquantaine de loups ne sont pas si nombreux.

Le capitaine de la huitième division bouillonnait d'excitation. Sans s'en rendre compte, les shinigamis avaient accumulé au cours des dernières semaines une bonne connaissance de la topographie de Kumoyama – et assez d'informations sur leurs ennemis pour être capables de prédire leurs mouvements !

-Que savons-nous d'autre sur nos adversaires ? demanda Tōshirō.

-En théorie, ils peuvent communiquer à longue distance par leurs hurlements, et donc coordonner leurs mouvements. Toutefois, ils savent que nous avons dans nos rangs quelqu'un capable de les comprendre, aussi répugneront-ils à utiliser ce moyen de communication. Ce qui était l'un de leurs atouts se retourne contre eux.

-Nous savons aussi qu'ils ont une faible perception spirituelle, ajouta Tōshirō.

-Mais qui est compensée par une plus grande acuité des autres sens, nuança Kyōraku. En revanche, ils sont avec certitude incapables de masquer leur présence spirituelle.

-Comme toutefois ils veillent à rester à bonne distance des shinigamis, cela ne suffira pas à les repérer, objecta son cadet.

-A bonne distance, mais jamais trop loin non plus, médita le capitaine de la huitième division. Ils se débrouillent pour nous tenir toujours à l'œil.

Il contempla la carte un bon moment. Un plan commençait à s'agencer dans son cerveau.

-Si nous quadrillons certains secteurs de manière systématique pendant, disons, trois ou quatre jours, il serait logique que Sotsuyo et sa meute établissent leur campement à l'écart de ces secteurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, acquiesça Tōshirō dont le regard s'illumina brusquement. Oh, je vois, vous voulez les attirer vers le terrain de votre choix…

-… et je choisirai une zone cernée de ravins, d'éboulis, de taillis, d'espaces découverts. Une zone qui leur offrira peu d'échappatoires. Nous adopterons une stratégie à double front : un front d'attaque qui se chargera de débusquer nos adversaires, et un front de confinement qui fermera la zone au fur et à mesure de notre progression.

-La onzième division serait parfaite dans ce rôle d'attaquant. Mais avez-vous la moindre idée de la manière dont nous allons réussir à leur faire comprendre ce que nous attendons d'eux ? soupira le capitaine de la dixième division.


	7. Rangiku

**Rangiku**

Les locaux de la septième division étaient exceptionnellement calmes. De son bureau, le capitaine Komamura pouvait entendre le pépiement des oiseaux dans la cour et les coups de balai du shinigami de la quatrième division qui était, ce jour-là, en charge du nettoiement de leurs quartiers. Le temps lui-même était parfaitement paisible; pas un souffle de vent ne traversait le ciel d'un bleu pur.

Avec un soupir, Komamura laissa retomber sur son bureau le rapport qu'il était en train de lire. L'auteur y expliquait dans le détail pourquoi la consommation de riz des armées de la Cour avait augmenté de plus de 10% alors que les effectifs n'avaient augmenté que de 5% dans la même période. La démonstration n'était pas sans intérêt, mais ce rapport n'aurait jamais dû être transmis au capitaine : il aurait dû demeurer dans les bureaux de l'intendance où se trouvait sa juste place. De plus, il était difficile à Komamura de se concentrer sur de telles futilités alors que le sort desdites armées de la Cour était en train de se jouer à l'autre bout de la Soul Society…

Son vice-capitaine était une autre source de frustration pour Komamura. Tetsuzaemon était un homme simple et droit, une des raisons pour lesquelles il appréciait son subordonné. Mais depuis que Komamura était revenu de Kumoyama, Tetsuzaemon usait de précautions pour l'aborder, et de circonvolutions pour lui parler. Alors que la confiance et le respect de son vice-capitaine étaient demeurés intacts à la révélation du véritable visage de Komamura, cette affaire avait modifié du tout au tout le comportement de Tetsuzaemon. Komamura était-il en train de perdre la loyauté de son vice-capitaine ?

La question se posait. Komamura était persuadé que son vice-capitaine lui cachait des choses. Il avait aperçu sur le bureau de Tetsuzaemon deux dossiers disciplinaires qui, il en était presque certain, n'étaient jamais passés entre ses mains. Komamura pouvait difficilement reprocher quoi que ce soit à Tetsuzaemon : ce dernier avait les mêmes pouvoirs que son capitaine en matière de discipline. Et, en temps ordinaire, celui-ci était le premier à l'encourager à prendre des initiatives. Mais son subordonné savait pertinemment que Komamura appréciait de gérer ce genre de problèmes, et aurait souhaité au minimum en être informé. Alors pourquoi le lui avait-il dissimulé ? Des rumeurs couraient à propos de membres de la septième division qui se seraient bagarrés avec des shinigamis d'autres divisions pour défendre l'honneur de leur capitaine. Etait-ce lié à ces affaires disciplinaires ?

Tengen non plus n'était pas d'un grand réconfort en ce moment. Leur dernière discussion avait été particulièrement houleuse. Son zanpakutō était du genre monolithique : dans sa perception, le monde se divisait entre bons et méchants. Il fallait protéger les vertueux et pourfendre les mécréants. Sotsuyo était un ennemi de la Soul Society en plus d'être le meurtrier de Shin : il était doublement haïssable, et Tengen réclamait son sang. C'était comme si son zanpakutō s'était chargé de tous les sentiments de vengeance que Komamura avait essayé de refouler. Le terme « cas de conscience » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Le fait qu'en combattant Sotsuyo et ses sbires Komamura risquait d'agir par esprit de vengeance et donc d'enfreindre sa promesse laissait Tengen superbement indifférent.

Le capitaine sentait le même reproche, informulé, chez tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Seul Yamamoto l'en avait épargné, et cela avait renforcé la gratitude de Komamura envers son supérieur et ses regrets de ne pouvoir combattre pour lui. En l'accueillant dans les armées de la Cour, Yamamoto lui avait permis d'accomplir sa première promesse à Shin. Komamura aurait été prêt à tout pour l'en remercier – excepté rompre sa seconde promesse.

* * *

Rangiku s'était juchée sur une éminence, d'où elle pouvait observer tout ce qui se passait sur le champ de bataille. Avec quelques difficultés bien sûr : à cette distance, ses camarades n'étaient que de petits points noirs, qui disparaissaient fréquemment sous le couvert des arbres. Elle s'était assise sur un rocher et avait étalé la carte de la zone sur ses genoux. Elle appelait régulièrement les différents chefs d'unité pour faire le point sur la situation, et reportait l'avancement des troupes ainsi que l'emplacement supposé de la meute de Sotsuyo sur le plan.

C'était son capitaine qui avait insisté pour que Rangiku soit chargée de la coordination des opérations. Devant un Kyōraku légèrement dubitatif, Hitsugaya avait fait valoir que sa vice-capitaine était la seule qui parviendrait à se faire entendre des officiers de la onzième division. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas rang de capitaine, parce qu'elle était femme, parce qu'elle était l'amie d'Ikkaku et Yumichika, ses instructions ne seraient pas perçues comme des ordres. Rangiku avait conscience de la gravité de la situation et, en dépit des apparences, elle ne détestait pas que son capitaine lui délègue une mission de confiance. Aussi faisait-elle de son mieux pour suivre le plan élaboré par Kyōraku et Hitsugaya.

-Capitaine, où vous situez-vous actuellement ? appela-t-elle.

-Nous sommes toujours au débouché de la rivière Sayu.

-Avez-vous vu des loups qui s'enfuyaient le long de la rivière ?

-Négatif.

-Bien, je pense qu'aucun loup n'a réussi à s'échapper par cette voie. Vous pouvez avancer jusqu'au prochain point.

-Message reçu, répondit laconiquement son capitaine avant de raccrocher.

Rangiku appela ensuite Kyōraku.

-Nous n'avons pas bougé depuis ton dernier appel, répondit ce dernier à la question de Rangiku. Nous n'avons vu aucun loup en cavale non plus. On dirait que la onzième division a réussi à repousser l'ensemble de la meute vers l'est.

-Il leur reste encore quelques points de fuite possibles, remarqua Rangiku en jetant un coup d'œil sur son plan.

-Toutes leurs issues doivent être sous surveillance à présent. Mais nous savons que c'est par le col de Kuratani que Sotsuyo et sa meute chercheront le plus vraisemblablement à s'échapper. Et pour l'instant, le col n'est gardé que par Enjōji et une poignée d'hommes. Rangiku-san, est-ce que mon unité ne pourrait pas commencer à se déplacer vers l'est, de manière pouvoir prêter main-forte à mon troisième siège lorsque les loups arriveront là-bas ?

La vice-capitaine consulta son plan.

-Il faut que je vérifie la position de la onzième division. Elle a rencontré un petit groupe de loups tout à l'heure, et cela a ralenti sa progression. Mais elle doit en avoir fini avec eux maintenant. Je fais un point avec Ikkaku et je vous recontacte.

Joindre Ikkaku prit un certain temps. Lorsque le troisième siège de la onzième division répondit enfin à Rangiku, celle-ci n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels : dans le micro résonnait un fracas de bruits de sabres et de hurlements mêlés. Elle arrivait à peine à entendre ce qu'Ikkaku lui disait.

-On dirait que vous vous amusez bien, les garçons, fit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

-On est tombés sur des coriaces, répondit Ikkaku avec entrain. Au début, le capitaine voulait les garder tous pour lui, mais pour finir il a dû se contenter du plus gros.

-Où êtes-vous actuellement ?

La réponse d'Ikkaku se perdit dans un bruit de détonation. Rangiku vit, à quelques kilomètres de là, un panache de fumée s'élever par-dessus la cime des arbres.

-C'était quoi cette explosion ?

-Le capitaine vient d'éclater un rocher avec son sabre, expliqua Ikkaku.

-A l'occasion, tu lui rappelleras que notre but c'est de combattre des loups, pas de refaire le paysage, blagua Rangiku.

-C'est un loup qu'il visait, mais le loup a esquivé alors c'est le rocher qui a tout pris.

Tout en discutant avec Ikkaku, Rangiku essayait de situer sur sa carte l'endroit d'où était parti le panache de poussière.

-Mitsuishi s'est fait mettre hors de combat, ragea le troisième siège. Quel crétin !

-Je vous envoie les secours immédiatement, annonça Rangiku.

-Tu rigoles ? Il ne va pas mourir juste pour avoir fait un vol plané et s'être cogné contre un arbre. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi il se ferait soigner alors qu'Okada qui pisse le sang est encore debout en train de combattre.

Logique typique de la onzième division, pensa Rangiku. Inutile de discuter.

-Ikkaku, tu as bien un ravin à ta gauche et un éboulis derrière ton épaule droite ?

-C'est ça, confirma le troisième siège.

-Bon, en avançant encore deux ou trois kilomètres, vous arriverez au col de Kuratani. Là-bas vous devriez retrouver la meute avec le reste de nos troupes. Le combat principal aura lieu à cet endroit.

-Pourquoi nous envoyer des renforts ? On se débrouille très bien tous seuls, ronchonna Ikkaku.

Rangiku faillit lui rétorquer qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un arrête la meute avant qu'ils ne passent le col, sinon la onzième division serait vite à court d'adversaires, mais elle se retint. Elle avait déjà expliqué à trois reprises la stratégie à Ikkaku. S'il ne l'avait pas écoutée les fois précédentes, aucune chance qu'il le fasse cette fois-ci.

La vice-capitaine contacta successivement Kyōraku, son capitaine et son troisième siège afin de leur demander de se déplacer vers l'est, puis prévint Enjōji que la meute arrivait et qu'il devait se tenir prêt.

Une fois toutes les troupes en position, le travail de Rangiku était terminé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Or s'il y avait une chose dont elle avait horreur, c'était bien d'attendre sans rien faire. L'envie la démangeait de se rapprocher du champ de bataille… pour voir ce qui s'y passait… pour se mêler un peu à l'action… mais elle se retint. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait, par un mouvement imprudent, révéler par mégarde la position des shinigamis aux loups de Sotsuyo et mettre en péril toute l'opération.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut infiniment long, elle entendit son capitaine l'appeler. La voix d'Hitsugaya était un peu lasse, mais satisfaite.

-Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. La meute s'est dirigée droit vers le col de Kurutani où elle a été arrêtée par la huitième division. La onzième division arrivait juste derrière la meute, alors celle-ci était cernée. Seuls quelques loups ont réussi à s'échapper.

-Capitaine, c'est magnifique ! Nous avons réussi à porter un coup décisif à Sotsuyo et à ses alliés ! exulta Rangiku.

-Grâce à toi, Matsumoto. Tu as fait du bon travail, dit Hitsugaya d'un ton bourru.

Rangiku était si peu habituée aux compliments de son capitaine que celui-ci la laissa sans voix. Elle était si fière et si émue que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Nous rentrons au camp, poursuivit Hitsugaya. Rejoins-nous là-bas.

La vice-capitaine rejoignit le campement à la nuit tombante. Les shinigamis avaient allumé de grands feux de joie pour célébrer leur victoire, et les bouteilles de saké commençaient à circuler. Rangiku en accepta une et s'assit avec ses hommes pour trinquer. Elle savait que son capitaine l'attendait et qu'elle aurait dû aller d'abord le retrouver pour lui faire un compte-rendu de sa journée. Mais ça pouvait bien attendre le lendemain maintenant...

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que la fête battait son plein, une louve boitant bas, au pelage argenté souillé de sang, s'approcha du campement. Les sentinelles firent mine de l'arrêter, mais d'un geste elle leur montra qu'elle était désarmée.

-Je viens me rendre, dit-elle simplement. Puis-je voir le capitaine Komamura ?


	8. Sotsuyo

**Sotsuyo**

Le troisième siège de la huitième division écarta la portière de la tente pour permettre à Komamura d'entrer. Celui-ci dut se courber pour passer le seuil et dut garder la tête penchée une fois à l'intérieur : le toit de la tente était trop bas pour lui. Il découvrit en face de lui les capitaines Kyōraku et Hitsugaya, et une demi-douzaine de shinigamis en armes entourant Natsugiri. Assise sur un siège, elle avait les mains et les pieds entravés, et on lui avait passé autour du cou un collier destiné à sceller son énergie spirituelle. La louve avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois que Komamura l'avait vue. Son magnifique pelage était zébré de cicatrices et toute son arrogance s'était volatilisée. Natsugiri leva les yeux à l'entrée de Komamura et eut un sourire empreint de tristesse à l'égard de son camarade d'enfance.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis ici, Sajin ? Et pourquoi je t'ai fait venir? Je vais te raconter…

Un des officiers avança un siège au capitaine Komamura, qui prit place en face de Natsugiri, sans quitter la louve des yeux. Lorsqu'il se fut installé, Natsugiri commença son récit à voix basse :

-Cela faisait plusieurs jours que vous autres shinigamis étiez en train de sillonner les deux massifs au nord de Kumoyama. Comme vous faisiez des battues très serrées, vous couvriez peu de terrain à la fois et vous vous déplaciez assez lentement. Nous pouvions donc nous replier très facilement au fur et à mesure de votre avancée. Votre nouvelle stratégie pour nous débusquer nous paraissait totalement inefficace, et nous nous amusions beaucoup à observer vos efforts. Avec le recul, je comprends que le but de cette battue n'était pas de nous trouver mais de nous chasser vers le sud...

Komamura jeta un coup d'œil vers Kyōraku et Hitsugaya, qui confirmèrent d'un sobre signe de tête. Mais la louve, sans leur prêter attention, poursuivait déjà :

-… mon père a alors pris une décision qui paraissait raisonnable sur le moment, mais qui s'est révélée fatale par la suite: il a déplacé notre campement vers le plateau au sud de Kumoyama. Nous pensions y être plus tranquilles. Et il se disait que, même lorsque vous poursuivriez votre battue au sud de la montagne, nous serions en sécurité: le plateau était large et nous offrirait plus de positions de repli.

Komamura surprit un échange de regards triomphants entre Kyōraku et Hitsugaya. Il en déduisit que cela aussi avait dû faire partie de leur stratégie.

-Quand nos éclaireurs ont annoncé que vous aviez fait votre apparition à l'ouest du plateau, nous étions surpris, car vous n'aviez pas encore exploré tout le nord de la montagne. Mais nous pensions que vous alliez poursuivre vos battues, et nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés. C'est seulement lorsque nos éclaireurs sont revenus nous prévenir que vous vous rapprochiez du campement que nous avons compris que vous aviez changé de stratégie. Mon père nous a alors ordonné d'abandonner le camp, et de nous déplacer vers l'est. Mais vous étiez sur nos talons, nos éclaireurs puis notre arrière-garde se sont fait mettre en pièces par vos guerriers. Quelques jeunes loups ont proposé que nous traversions la vallée au nord ou au sud du plateau pour rejoindre un massif voisin. Mon père a refusé catégoriquement de laisser la meute avancer à découvert en plein jour. Il était persuadé que vous gardiez les vallées sous surveillance...

Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers les trois capitaines. Ce fut Kyōraku qui lui répondit.

-Nous avions effectivement posté des sentinelles dans les vallées, mais pas de troupes. Nous avions tablé sur le fait que vous éviteriez les vallées lors de vos déplacements.

Le visage de la louve se creusa, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Alors Raku et Fūseki avaient raison. Mon père a bel et bien pris la mauvaise décision. Il nous a affirmé que nous parviendrions à rejoindre le col de Kuratani avant votre arrivée. Nous nous sommes donc hâtés pour l'atteindre... pour y découvrir une horde de shinigamis qui nous attendait! Comme ils étaient peu nombreux, nous avons tenté de forcer le passage. Mais nos poursuivants nous ont pris à revers, d'autres renforts sont arrivés... et nous avons compris que c'était la fin.

La louve se tut un long moment. Les shinigamis respectèrent son silence. Perdre des camarades était une épreuve dont ils avaient tous fait l'expérience, et ils savaient aussi combien elle était difficile à traduire en mots.

-Mon père, continua Natsugiri d'une voix assourdie, a ouvert une brèche dans les rangs des shinigamis pour permettre à quelques-uns des nôtres de s'enfuir. Il a ordonné à mon frère Mutsuyū et à moi-même de les escorter hors de la zone de combat et de les protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il nous rejoigne. Quand nous nous sommes quittés, il était en train de lutter contre une demi-douzaine de shinigamis. J'ai pensé que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais... Et peut-être cela aurait-il mieux valu ainsi.

Ainsi donc, Sotsuyo serait mort? Cela expliquait que Natsugiri ait accepté de se rendre. Mais qu'était-il advenu des autres survivants? Et puis... que signifiaient les derniers mots de la louve? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire pour Sotsuyo que de mourir - et de mourir de la main des humains qu'il exécrait ? Komamura s'apprêtait à poser la question à Natsugiri, mais celle-ci avait déjà repris son récit :

-Les fugitifs ont été séparés en petits groupes. Nous avons erré la moitié de la nuit, rejoints par des rescapés de la première attaque... Nous n'osions pas nous appeler les uns les autres, nous pensions que vous étiez en train d'écouter nos hurlements. Nous avons quand même fini par nous retrouver, avec les survivants de Kuratani, dont mon père faisait partie.

La louve se redressa un peu sur son siège, et déclara avec orgueil :

-Mon père s'était battu jusqu'au bout, pour sauver un maximum de vies. Il avait quitté le champ de bataille le dernier.

-C'est le devoir d'un chef de meute, commenta Komamura.

Derrière ces mots simples, il y avait un hommage à Sotsuyo, et Natsugiri le comprit. Elle s'assombrit néanmoins :

-Malgré cela plusieurs jeunes loups, menés par Raku, ont dit que mon père n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait. Que c'était sa faute si la meute avait été massacrée. Mon père s'est dressé contre eux, et leur a répondu que, s'ils pensaient faire de meilleurs chefs que lui, ils n'avaient qu'à le défier.

La louve eut un sourire plein de fierté en revoyant la scène.

-Il était en mauvais état après la bataille, mais il était… impressionnant. Et il avait encore assez de force pour les battre tous l'un après l'autre. Mais ils se sont jetés sur lui tous ensemble, et ils l'ont tué en quelques minutes.

La voix de la louve frémissait d'horreur à l'évocation de cette scène... Après avoir vu son père mis en pièces par des membres de sa propre meute - comme s'il avait été un vulgaire gibier ou un dangereux prédateur! - Natsugiri avait en effet toutes les raisons de regretter que son père ne soit pas mort à Kuratani. Pourtant Komamura n'arrivait pas à le plaindre.

-C'est ton père qui a été le premier à rompre avec la tradition des loups, le jour où il a tué Shin, Kunkan et Kogarashi, fit-t-il observer sans ménagements. Est-ce qu'il a réfléchi que cela pouvait se retourner contre lui?

Sotsuyo avait voulu ignorer que les traditions des loups n'étaient pas un ensemble de règles arbitraires conservées par habitude, mais qu'elles reposaient sur des principes. Et que, si l'on retranchait un élément, c'était tout l'édifice qui s'écroulait.

-Si la règle est le bon plaisir de chacun et non plus le bien de notre espèce, qu'est-ce qui empêchera de jeunes loups comme Raku de chercher uniquement le meilleur moyen de parvenir à leurs fins ? Quelle limites pourrons-nous leur opposer ? poursuivit Komamura avec énergie.

Natsugiri baissa la tête à cette condamnation sans ménagements de la politique de son père. Cette politique, elle avait soutenue sans réserve, elle l'avait défendue devant Komamura, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle en découvrait les terribles conséquences.

-Mutsuyū, qui tentait de s'interposer, a été tué lui aussi, poursuivit-elle avec effort. Je savais qu'ils s'en prendraient à moi ensuite. Alors je me suis enfuie. Sajin, peux-tu m'accorder une faveur? Je voudrais que tu demandes à tes camarades shinigamis de me relâcher. Il est hors de question pour moi de rejoindre Raku et les autres, alors je me chercherai une autre meute dans le rukongai. Une meute fidèle à nos traditions, insista-t-elle.

Komamura comprit qu'elle s'engageait ainsi à abandonner les idées de son père, à ne plus s'en prendre aux humains. Il savait qu'elle était sincère, et son premier réflexe fut d'accepter.

-Compte-tenu de ce que tu t'es rendue librement et de ce que tu nous as transmis des informations sur ce qu'il reste de la meute, je pourrais effectivement me porter garant pour toi, et demander ta libération sans conditions. Mais je ne le ferai pas.

-Je comprends, fit la louve avec résignation. Tu tiens ta vengeance à présent.

Une pointe d'amertume transparaissait dans sa voix.

-Je n'agis pas ainsi par vengeance, précisa Komamura. En tant que capitaine des armées de la Cour, mon travail est de veiller à l'application de la loi dans la Soul Society. Et la loi prévoit que les personnes qui ont comploté contre l'ordre public soient traduites devant un tribunal pour y être jugées. Sois assurée que je témoignerai en ta faveur. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'accorder.

Natsugiri ne répondit rien, mais laissa tomber ses oreilles et sa queue en signe de soumission. Elle était résignée à son sort. Komamura prit rapidement congé de Kyōraku et Hitsugaya avant de quitter la tente pour regagner le seireitei.

Sa conversation avec Natsugiri l'avait délivré de ses doutes, enfin. Apprendre la mort de Sotsuyo l'avait bien sûr grandement soulagé. A présent, il était en mesure de combattre la meute sans arrière-pensée. Mais même si Sotsuyo avait survécu, Komamura savait qu'il aurait été maintenant prêt à l'affronter.

Car il était Komamura Sajin, capitaine de la septième division des armées de la Cour, et que c'était son devoir.


	9. Raku

**Raku**

Penché sur le sentier caillouteux, Komamura scrutait la piste avec attention, la truffe frémissante. Derrière lui, ses hommes attendaient son verdict avec espoir. Depuis deux semaines que la septième division avait pris le relais de la huitième dans la direction des opérations à Kumoyama, c'était la première fois qu'ils tenaient une piste sérieuse. Un jeune paysan des environs affirmait avoir aperçu des loups sur ce chemin le matin même.

-Nos renseignements étaient bons, finit par lâcher le capitaine. Une meute de loups est passée ici il y a moins d'une heure. La piste est encore fraîche.

Il se releva pour examiner les environs. Où la meute avait-elle pu diriger ses pas ensuite? Vers le taillis qui leur faisait face, où il était simple d'égarer les shinigamis à sa poursuite? Ou sur l'éminence à leur droite, difficile d'accès mais aisée à défendre? Alors qu'il était en train de scruter les alentours, le vent tourna et une senteur familière vint effleurer ses narines. Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait l'odeur pour l'analyser. Une troupe d'au moins trois loups se déplaçait en contrebas sous le couvert de la forêt.

-Ils sont par ici! jeta Komamura à l'adresse de ses hommes, avant de se jeter à la poursuite de la meute.

Les loups avaient repéré les shinigamis, et ils fuyaient devant eux. Komamura et ses hommes passèrent en shunpo, et réduisirent très rapidement la distance entre eux et la meute. Le capitaine, plus habitué aux déplacements en forêt, avait pris la tête de la chasse. Il sentait les mouvements de ses subordonnés freinés par les buissons et les troncs. Certains shinigamis gagnèrent la cime des arbres, bondissant de sommet et sommet pour aller plus vite. De leur position, ils ne pouvaient certainement pas apercevoir la meute, et devaient se fier à la pression spirituelle de la meute ou celle de leur capitaine pour se repérer.

Emporté par son élan, Komamura faillit buter dans un loup qui s'était arrêté brusquement et lui faisait face. Raku n'était qu'un louveteau à l'époque où le capitaine avait quitté la meute, cependant Komamura le reconnut immédiatement à sa fourrure aux reflets dorés. Le loup montra les dents et lui adressa un grognement qui voulait dire: crains-moi.

Son instinct reprenant le dessus, le capitaine retroussa les babines et laissa échapper un aboiement qui signifiait: je ne te crains pas.

-Sajin, cracha Raku avec mépris. J'aurais préférer affronter n'importe quel shinigami plutôt que leur chien soumis.

Komamura entendit derrière lui un concert d'exclamations indignées.

-Qu'à cela ne tienne, cria l'un de ses subordonnés. C'est moi qui serai ton adversaire. Tu vas regretter d'avoir insulté notre capitaine!

La voix forte de Komamura s'éleva au-dessus du vacarme, apaisant immédiatement les clameurs.

-Laissez ce loup. C'est moi qui m'en occupe.

-Tes hommes seraient-ils si faibles, que tu sois obligé de te battre seul? railla Raku. Ou bien auraient-ils trop peur de moi?

Sous le coup de la fureur, les shinigamis grondèrent de plus belle. Komamura entendit au milieu du brouhaha des cliquetis métalliques indiquant que certains d'entre eux avaient dégainé leur sabre.

-Qu'essaies-tu de faire, Raku? intervint le capitaine avec calme. Tu cherches à détourner notre attention sur toi afin de permettre à tes camarades de s'enfuir?

Il se retourna pour s'adresser à ses hommes:

-Souvenez-vous de votre mission! Nous devons traquer et arrêter le reste de la meute. Ne perdez pas votre temps en vaines querelles, poursuivez ses acolytes!

Les shinigamis, penauds, partirent en flèche dans la direction suivie par la meute, laissant leur capitaine en face à face avec un Raku impuissant et fou de rage. La pluie commença à se déverser sur la forêt, de manière éparse d'abord, puis de plus en plus dense.

-Tes hommes vont se faire mettre en pièce, fit Raku à voix basse.

-Une centaine de shinigamis, face à cinq loups? rétorqua Komamura. J'en doute fort.

Le capitaine vit que son adversaire accusait le coup.

-Oui, poursuivit Komamura, nous sommes au courant que presque tous les membres de ta meute ont déserté après ta prise de pouvoir. Nous avons arrêté plusieurs loups qui tentaient de quitter la montagne après avoir fui la meute. Grâce à eux, nous connaissons l'état exact de tes troupes. Vous n'avez plus aucune chance, Raku. Si tu tiens à la vie de tes camarades, ordonne-leur de se rendre !

En guise de réponse, le loup leva la tête vers le ciel déchaîné pour lancer un long hurlement de fureur. Sans transition, il se rua ensuite avec brutalité sur son adversaire. Incapable de résister à la masse de Raku, Komamura tomba en arrière. Sans perdre un instant, son assaillant se jeta à nouveau sur lui. En un éclair, Komamura comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de dégainer son sabre.

-Huitième technique d'immobilisation: répulsion!

Le sort réussit à repousser faiblement Raku. Komamura profita de ce court répit pour se redresser. Son adversaire se précipitait à nouveau sur lui. Le capitaine fit un mouvement de côté pour esquiver l'assaut. Il eut la surprise de sentir les griffes de Raku s'enfoncer dans ses épaules et ses crocs effleurer sa nuque. Le loup avait anticipé la feinte de Komamura. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue et qui avait fait échouer son attaque, c'était la collerette qui enserrait le cou du shinigami. Ses crocs avaient tenté en vain de la transpercer.

Ignorant la douleur qui lui déchirait les épaules, Komamura se débattit et parvint à faire lâcher prise à son adversaire. Il se recula d'un pas de shunpo et dégaina son sabre. Il fit face à son adversaire, haletant, ses blessures le brûlant malgré la pluie qui se déversait dessus. A présent ils se battaient à égalité; le prochain assaut risquait d'être décisif. Raku devait le sentir également, ce qui signifiait qu'il essaierait d'en finir en un coup.

Sans crier gare, Raku fonça vers Komamura. Le shinigami leva son sabre à l'horizontale à la hauteur de sa gorge, refermant sa patte gauche sur la lame. Ses pattes retinrent les pattes de Raku, tandis que sa lame arrêtait les crocs du loup. Ce dernier tenta de forcer l'obstacle, mais Komamura s'arcbouta pour résister à la formidable puissance de son adversaire. Le capitaine se concentra pour rassembler toute son énergie spirituelle. Ouvrant brièvement la patte droite, il lança:

-Cinquante-huitième technique de destruction: tempête silencieuse!

La tornade qui jaillit de son poing emporta son adversaire et alla le projeter contre le tronc d'un large cèdre. Il resta allongé là, comme commotionné.

En un pas de shunpo, Komamura fut sur son adversaire. Il posa la pointe de son sabre sur la gorge de ce dernier.

-Raku, tu as perdu ce combat. Acceptes-tu de te rendre?

Le loup lui répondit d'un simple grognement, un grondement de la gorge qui avait le sens d'un défi. Komamura enfonça la lame de son sabre.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité.

Autour de Komamura, des exclamations retentirent. Au loin, d'autres voix criaient que le reste de la meute avait été capturé ou anéanti. Le capitaine ne les entendait pas. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur son adversaire défunt.

Bientôt le corps de Raku serait enlevé par les shinigamis, la terre boirait son sang, et la pluie effacerait son odeur; la montagne ne conserverait plus de traces de celui qui s'en était proclamé le maître. Le capitaine s'étonnait de ne rien ressentir face à cette vision, ni satisfaction du devoir accompli, ni tristesse face à cette mort inutile, ni colère à l'égard du principal responsable, Sotsuyo.

Parce que ce dernier avait refusé la loi de nature qui justifiait la mort de sa compagne, il avait aussi récusé la tradition des loups qui l'obligeait à reconnaître cette loi. Il en était venu sur la fin à rejeter jusqu'à la réalité, à savoir qu'une poignée de loups ne pouvait tenir tête à la Soul Society. Comme Shin l'avait prédit, sa vengeance l'avait complètement aveuglé, au point de lui faire oublier ce qu'il lui restait : ses deux petits, Natsugiri et Mutsuyū, et sa meute qui attendait de lui qu'il la protège et la guide vers un avenir meilleur.

Komamura mesurait sa propre chance. Tenir la promesse faite à Shin lui avait énormément coûté, il était vrai. Cependant le capitaine remerciait à présent son vieil ami de lui avoir interdit la vengeance, de lui avoir permis de dépasser ses blessures pour rechercher la compréhension... et, avec le temps, le pardon.


	10. Komamura

**Komamura**

Le village de Komamura s'accrochait au flanc de la montagne, suspendu entre les champs en terrasse et la forêt. Autour d'un mauvais chemin de terre s'agglutinaient une dizaine de maisonnettes, dont le bois brûlé était complètement délavé par les intempéries. Le sentier qui menait de la plaine au village allait ensuite se perdre parmi les arbres.

Le capitaine Komamura arrêta la première personne qu'il croisa à l'entrée du village.

-Je cherche la tombe de ma mère, demanda-t-il.

Il ne crut pas nécessaire de préciser le nom de celle-ci : qu'une humaine donne naissance à un louveteau était un évènement suffisamment rare pour avoir marqué les habitants. Et, effectivement, le villageois lui fournit aussitôt toutes les indications nécessaires, en balbutiant et en tremblant beaucoup. Il s'enfuit dès que Komamura eut fini de le remercier.

Suivant les informations du villageois, le capitaine traversa le village et remonta le sentier dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il vit sur sa droite le temple délabré qui gardait l'entrée du cimetière. Il parcourut les allées de ce dernier et finit par découvrir une stèle portant le nom de sa mère.

La pierre était vierge de mousse et les piquets commémoratifs en bois s'alignaient bien proprement derrière, signe que la tombe avait été entretenue. Placé devant la stèle, un bol empli de sable attendait les offrandes d'encens. Quelques cendres attestaient qu'il avait servi récemment. Le capitaine ferma les yeux et joignit les mains.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut à côté de lui un petit vieillard qui priait. Etonné, Komamura attendit que le villageois ait fini ses dévotions. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers le capitaine, et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

-Vous devez être mon neveu ? demanda-t-il gaiement. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous n'étiez qu'une petite chose aveugle dans les bras de ma sœur. Vous avez bien grandi depuis ! Et vous avez fait votre chemin aussi. Vos parents seraient fiers de vous.

-Vous avez connu mon père ? s'étonna Komamura.

-Seulement à travers les récits de ma sœur, précisa le vieillard avec honnêteté. Nous étions très proches, et c'est à moi qu'elle s'est confiée lorsqu'elle a rencontré votre père. Il vous a raconté comment ça s'était passé ?

-Jamais, avoua Komamura.

Son interlocuteur ramena son regard vers la tombe.

-Alors que ma sœur se promenait dans la montagne, votre père a tué un ours qui l'attaquait. Ma sœur a voulu le remercier. Mais il lui a expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas à lui être reconnaissante, qu'il avait abattu l'ours parce qu'il s'attaquait à une de ses proies sur son territoire, et pas du tout pour la secourir. En vain. Elle trouvait l'idée qu'il la considère comme une proie tout à fait hilarante. Elle n'avait aucune peur de lui, et cela le stupéfiait.

Malgré la solennité du lieu, Komamura ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Par la suite, ma sœur est souvent retournée le voir dans la forêt, toujours en cachette. Ils ont passé des heures à discuter ensemble, à comparer les coutumes des hommes et des loups. Ils étaient fascinés l'un par l'autre. « Tu te rends compte, me disait ma sœur, si l'on expliquait aux hommes ce qu'attendent les loups et aux loups comment pensent les hommes, beaucoup de conflits seraient évités ! »

C'était une phrases que le père de Komamura aimait particulièrement à citer. Le capitaine comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

-Quand ma sœur est tombée enceinte, elle était aux anges. Elle était persuadée que vous seriez un trait d'union entre les hommes et les loups. Malheureusement, se rembrunit le petit homme, c'est à ce moment que la situation a commencé à dégénérer. C'est un petit village ici, et les habitants pensaient que le père était forcément l'un d'entre eux. Ils ont fait pression sur ma sœur pour qu'elle nomme celui qui l'avait mise enceinte, mais elle a tenu bon. Et lorsque vous êtes né… ç'a été un vrai tollé. Les villageois ont immédiatement décidé de se débarrasser de vous. En attendant d'exécuter la sentence, ils vous ont enfermés tous les deux, votre mère et vous, dans une grange.

Le vieux bonhomme eut un malin sourire.

-Ils avaient posté deux gardes à l'entrée, mais ils avaient oublié de surveiller l'arrière. Pendant la nuit, je me suis faufilé derrière la grange. A l'aide de mon couteau, j'ai délogé une planche mal ajustée et je vous ai fait sortir par le trou. Je vous ai tenu un petit moment dans mes bras, le temps que ma sœur sorte à son tour. Ce que vous pouviez être adorable… s'émut soudain le petit vieillard.

Il se reprit aussitôt, et dit d'un air embarrassé :

-Oh ! pardon, ce ne sont pas des manières de parler à un officier des armées de la cour…

-Je vous en prie, protesta Komamura légèrement amusé. Si quelqu'un en a le droit, c'est bien vous… Vous êtes mon oncle…

-C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu ma sœur en vie, juste avant qu'elle ne fuie dans la montagne rejoindre votre père, conclut le vieillard avec un peu de tristesse. Je ne l'ai revue que quelques mois plus tard, quand votre père est descendu au village nous rendre son corps. Je me rappelle encore de ce qu'il nous a dit à cette occasion. « Je sais que vous autres humains avez des coutumes concernant les cadavres, c'est pourquoi je vous rapporte celui de ma compagne pour que vous fassiez le nécessaire ». Puis comme certains villageois le menaçaient avec des fourches, il a ajouté : « Sachez qu'en sa mémoire, je traiterai désormais les humains comme des membres de ma propre race, et j'apprendrai à mon fils à faire de même. Inutile de nous craindre, car nous ne vous ferons jamais le moindre mal ».

Le petit bonhomme se retourna vers Komamura. Son regard était embué de larmes.

-Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur ? Comment est-elle morte ?

-D'après mon père, dit Komamura avec hésitation, elle s'était mal remise de l'accouchement et en avait conservé une santé fragile. Elle n'a pas supporté les premiers froids de l'hiver. Mon père l'a rejointe quelques années plus tard, et j'ai quitté la montagne.

Le vieillard hocha la tête d'un air entendu :

-Je l'ai su, quand votre père est mort. Nous l'avons vite compris quand les ours et les daims ont commencé à descendre jusqu'au village et à ravager nos cultures… Quoi que les habitants de ce village en pensent, le loup est un allié de l'homme, pas un ennemi.

Après s'être inclinés devant la tombe, le loup et l'humain quittèrent le cimetière. Ils redescendirent le sentier côté à côte en silence. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du village, le vieil homme se tourna vers Komamura avec un bon sourire et lui demanda :

-Voulez-vous me faire le plaisir de passer chez moi ? Je serais enchanté de vous présenter au reste de la famille. Nous sommes du même sang et, comme vous le savez sûrement, cela crée chez les humains un lien qui ne s'efface pas, contrairement à ce qui se passe chez les loups.

Komamura, qui se rappelait l'effroi du premier villageois qu'il avait abordé, en doutait fortement. Il préféra décliner l'invitation. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à tout lien avec sa famille humaine, et se trouvait déjà comblé que l'un au moins de ses parents ne le considère pas avec horreur. Tout en faisant ses adieux à son oncle et en quittant le village, le capitaine songeait que c'était au seireitei, où il s'en retournait, qu'il avait trouvé sa seule et vraie place.

Il rejoignait sa meute et le chef qu'il s'était choisi.

* * *

**Nous voici arrivés à la conclusion de cette histoire... Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs, LaetiMusa et Smaragdus! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu!**


End file.
